1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a solar heat collector arrangement including a plurality of reflector mirrors, which are adjustable with respect to an angle of inclination, and a simplified structure for supporting a plurality of solar heat collectors.
2. Description of Background Information
A conventional mechanism for turning reflector mirrors for directing sunrays used with solar heat collectors comprises a linkage or gear mechanism which is complicated due to a considerable number of the parts required to operate the mechanism. Once rusted, the mechanism does not work well and, with the lapse of time, renders the mirror device useless.
Further, such mirror-turning mechanisms are often out of order due to the considerable number of the parts required which results in a rather complicated structure and an increase in costs. Thus, there is a great deal to be desired with respect to material savings.
In addition, since some metal parts are in direct contact with the heat collectors, the collectors are prone to damage. This construction is one cause for a reduction in the service life of the prior art collector arrangements.